Caroline 20
by SophiaWinter
Summary: Caroline left Mystic Falls to find herself amongst other things, but now she's back in town. How will this affect her old friends? And will she behave? Sit back and relax while Bad Barbie comes back to town and blows everyone off their feet. Set after the Klaus hysteria.
1. Rather Ravishing Heels

_Hi guys! _

_This is my first TVD fanfic so be nice with me. Reviews and tips are always a joy, please if you have constructive critique - don't hesitate to tell me your opinions! _

_ This story is set a couple of years after the hole Klaus hysteria and portrays Caroline 2.0 with a little more edge and a lot of confidence. Prepare for lots of sex, blood and drama! I hope you like it guys!_

* * *

**1. Rather Ravishing Heels**

It was a late Tuesday night and the Grill was at its final hour. It was almost empty and three loud men sat in a booth near the entrance, obviously intoxicated, when the doors swung opene and a woman walked in. She was blonde, tall and beautiful and the men all gave her shameless glares.

"Hey miss! Those clothes of yours are nice, but I think they'd look better on my floor." one of them shouted and winked at the woman, then continued to ogle her up and down. In the blink of an eye the drunken man was laying on the dirty floor with a six inch stiletto heel threatening to puncture his jugular vein, wondering how the hell he ended up on the floor. The man was chocked and could barely form a reasonable thought in his drunken haze, but he was scared.

"Now you listen to me asshole, cause I will only say this once." the woman hissed and leaned closer to his face.

"I do not appreciate harassing pick up lines and if you ever even as much as _look_ at me again I_ will_ stake you with this shoe. Understood?"

"I... y-yes!" the man stuttered under his breath.

"Good boy." she said while pushing down a little harder on his throat, making it hard for him to breathe. Then she turned on her heels, and left the man to catch his breath on the floor.

"And don't you _ever _fucking talk about my clothes like that again or these heels will ravish a lot more than just your heart." Caroline Forbes said with her back towards him as if he was nothing, and walked towards the bar.

* * *

_Well what do you think? Should I keep going? Thanks for reading and please, review! I'd love to know what you think of it and what you'd want to happen. Your opinions matter to me! Thank you for reading!_


	2. Nine Inch Nails

_Hi again! _

_Thank you so, so much for the reviews and the favorites ald alerts on the first chapter! You're the best!_

_Here's the new chapter again! I wrote it yesterday instead of studying because it was so much more fun._

_Hope this'll be satisfying and I hope you keep reading! _

_Hugs!_

* * *

**2. Nine Inch Nails**

I knew I shouldn't have come back to this fucking town Caroline thought while she sat down in a secluded area of the bar. The drunken man had made her pissed and she wanted to kill someone. She just wanted a drink, fast. So she made eye contact with the bartender, who'd been serving a man on the other side of the bar, then she started to count.

"Five, four, three, two, one."

"Would you like something to drink miss?"

And the bartender was at her side of the bar.

"Three shots of tequila, one scotch – no rocks." she told him impatiently. The bartender set up four glasses, poured her the tequila and her whiskey and glanced a little too long at her breasts, but she didn't mind. She wore these clothes by choice and she was fully aware of the effect it had on people, so why shouldn't she let them look? There was a reason she'd toughed up her wardrobe after leaving Mystic Falls two years ago. These kind of clothes looked fucking dashing on her. Though she would never accept cheap pick up lines from disgusting douchebags like the middle aged man, currently sporting an impression of her Louboutins on his throat. And she would never ever let _anyone _talk trash about her clothes.

"On the house." The bartender said and gave her a well practiced panty-dropping-grin while putting some salt and three slices of lemon in front of her. Caroline winked at him, poured down the first and the second shot in an almost inhuman speed. The alcohol eased her mood and the craving to kill someone a bit and she gave him an equally cocky smile back.

The bartenders smile grew wider and he refilled the two now empty shot glasses. Muse's album The Resistance from 2009 was playing on a stereo in the back of the bar and Caroline felt yet a little calmer. He was actually pretty cute, the bartender. He had unruly hazel colored hair, dimples that showed when he smiled and she could see some pretty serious muscle action going on underneath that black T-shirt of his.

She downed the two newly poured shots just as fast as before, and just as he was about to say something Caroline interrupted him.

"Looks like someone over there wants a refill." She said and pointed towards a couple of men in a booth in the back of the Grill. The bartender looked a little confused as to how she could have heard or seen them since he was sure she hadn't turned around since she sat down in the bar, but now he saw that they were waving at him with their empty glasses.

"Right." He said, turned around and took down a couple of bottles from the top shelves in the back of the bar, which gave Caroline a perfect view of his broad shoulders. She took a sip of the scotch and smirked to herself and before the bartender went to serve the men in the back he turned towards her.

"We're closing in five just so you know."

"Alright" she said, smiling secretly, then he walked away and her smile disappeared. She took another sip of the whiskey, flicked her hair and sighed.

"What do you want?" she said with a bored tone, still facing the bar, but it was empty. She knew he was watching her from the shadows further back in the Grill. She could _feel_ his presence.

Silence.

"I know you're there you know."

There was only silence again, but she knew what was coming.

Then, merely seconds later, she felt his breath against her ear.

"How d'you know?" he whispered seductively. He was so close she could feel his body behind her, even though he didn't touch her. His lips almost graced her ear, but she wasn't affected. Always trying to be dramatic, she thought. Typical.

"Fuck off Damon." She told him, still facing the bar, took another sip and rolled her eyes.

"Come on, don't be like that Blondie," he whispered again.

"What do you want?" she repeated, with the same bored tone, but inside she was boiling up again.

"That was some show over there. You going all berserk with the shoes." He smirked. "Why didn't you just drag him out and kill him? At least you could've taken a bite."

"I don't eat trash."

Damon gave her a funny look then changed the subject.

"I'm just curious." He said, sitting down on the bar stool besides her, putting down his bourbon and Caroline took a deep breath to calm herself down knowing that he wasn't going to piss off. "You disappear without telling anybody where you're going, you're gone for like a hundred years and you don't even answer your phone. What have you been up to Blondie?"

Caroline sighed, bent her head back and gulped down her last shot. Why can't he take a fucking hint? He was totally ruining her mood she thought then she finally turned and faced those piercing ice blue eyes. They were slightly narrowed, as if he was trying to figure her out, it looked like he was faced with a difficult math problem, whilst hers were indigo and cold. Not necessarily cold as in emotionless though, there was passion and strength in those eyes, Damon could see it.

"It wasn't a hundred years." She said with an irritated tone. Then she broke the eye contact, took a lemon slice from the bar and squeezed it between her fingers then put it in her mouth. There were a few drops of lemon juice on her fingers and she couldn't help fucking with him a little so she took another one, squeezed it and ate the lemon. Her fingers were wet from the liquid and she played around with it a little, knowing he'd be distracted and she was right. Damon couldn't _not_ watch her glistening fingers.

"And I threw away my phone." She said and licked the sour juice off her thump, then put her forefinger, then her index finger in her mouth to clean it – without smudging her lipstick. Damon was still watching her in fascination and couldn't really remember what they had talked about. He blinked a few times and concentrated to remember what the fuck they were talking about before her little lemon show. Then he came to his senses.

"That's not what I asked about Barbie, what have you been doing while the rest of us have been stuck here? Where have you been?" he asked her a little sourly. Almost as if he thought that it was unfair that she had been out in the world while he'd been staying in boring Mystic Falls. As if he thought it was wrong of her to leave town two years ago. As if he thought it was her obligation to stay here all her life to guard everyone's precious little Elena. Why would she stay here and be Elena's little marionette like all the others when Elena hadn't done anything to deserve it. She was an awful friend and Caroline was glad that she moved from Mystic Falls, she had seen and experienced so many things. So she kept her anger inside, smirked and answered him mysteriously.

"A little here, a little there." Because she knew that he was going to be frustrated and she secretly enjoyed that. And because he had no fucking right to know, as bad as he'd been treating her. Now that she thought about it, why the hell was she sitting there talking to Damon Salvatore? The man who had treated her as a toy, played with her and used her?

She didn't even look at him to see his reaction but if she knew him right he had a full frown going on. The cute bartender was back behind the bar again, closing up the cash register, the other customers had gone out and Damon, Caroline, the bartender and two busboys were the only ones left in the restaurant.

Caroline was irritated at both Damon and herself for letting him get to her, so when the cute bartender was done with the register and took his apron off she stood up and walked towards the entrance, once again showing off her hot outfit. She wore black skinny jeans that fitted her as a second skin, a silky maroon red tank top with thin spaghetti straps and a low back, which indicated that she didn't wear a bra and topped it off with a pair of black Christian Louboutin pumps with a platform and black studs on the heels, dark eyes and her lips were a light red color. She knew both of them were checking her out and was very pleased. When she was at the door she turned around and looked at the bartender.

"Are you coming then?" she asked and the bartender just looked at her for a few seconds since he thought that she'd asked Damon who sat a couple of meters in front of him in the bar. Damon was also kind of confused, since he saw that she was looking at the bartender. If this was the first time Caroline was in the Grill in two years she couldn't possibly know this guy, Damon thought, since he hadn't been able to_ not_ hear about the new bartender six months ago when he started working at the Grill.

When the bartender finally saw that she was looking at him he turned his head around quickly just to see if she was talking to someone behind him, but the bar was empty. So he cracked a smile.

"Totally!" he said and walked towards her and she winked at him.

When he reached her she opened the doors and got out first and he followed. She liked it that way, when she led the way, when _she_ had the control.

Damon just sat there in the bar with his untouched bourbon and watched her go out in the middle of the night with a random guy. He was chocked, for a number of reasons. Apparently little Caroline wasn't so little any more. She was all hot, dark and snappy. Especially hot, and fuck it had been a long time since he'd been so turned on as he was when she threw that guy on the floor and threatened to kill him with her high heels! What the fuck has Barbie been doing these 27 months? Damon thought for himself.

He listened to them as long as his hearing allowed when they got out of the Grill and once again he was chocked.

"Do you smoke?" he heard Caroline ask the bartender, her heels clicked against the pavement.

"Nope, not good for my training."

"Good." She said and sounded pleased. "Does it bother you if I do it then?"

"No it's okay, you can smoke."

"Good. Because I would've done it any way." She said, and the bartender laughed at her. Damon heard the flick of a lighter and was once again chocked. Did Blondie smoke now?

"Though it's not good for you, you know." He said to her, and Damon had to concentrate really hard to hear her answer, since they were so far away now.

"But that's where you're wrong. I'd fucking blown up and killed everybody in my sight if I didn't have these." She said and paused to take a puff. "And I really doubt that something as trivial as cigarettes will be the cause of my death babe." She laughed sarcastically and Damon laughed at that too.

"Now take me home cause 'I wanna fuck you like an animal'." Caroline sing-sanged and that was the last thing Damon heard her say. He didn't know if he was going to laugh or just die a little because Barbie, little cute and organized Barbie quoted Nine Inch Nails to get laid and it was totally hot.

* * *

_Sooo what du you thing? _

_Write a review and tell me your opinion or if you think something should've turned out a different way or if I interpreted some of the characters in the wrong way. And thanks for reading! Have a great day and you'll hear from me soon!_


	3. Knight if Mystic Falls

_Hi everybody! Thank you so much for all the reviews, favorites and story alerts - you're making me all mushy. But most importantly - you're making me want to write! Your interest in this story inspire me and the more reviews I get the more I want to write! So today I wrote a long chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoy it! There's blood and anger in ths chapter, and Caroline's all badass and blunt, just like she should be!_

_Hope you guys enjoy it!_

* * *

**3. Knight of Mystic Falls**

Early the next day Damon found himself outside of the Sherif'fs house. He concentrated and listened to hear if there was anyone in the house but it was empty. Liz was probably sleeping at her new boyfriend's house or she was at the station already, and Caroline had probably stayed over at the bartenders place. Damon was intrigued by this new updated version of Caroline, he wanted to know more. He wanted to know what had happened during the two years and three months she'd been away, he wanted to know where she'd been, what she'd done and why she'd changed.

No matter how much Caroline changed Damon knew that she'd always love human food, and would also never go out looking the slightest bid disheveled. He also assumed that she would want to go home for a change of clothes before she went out to eat breakfast so he dug out the spare key Liz had given him for emergencies and waited for Blondie to come home.

Two hours later he saw something red on the road outside of the house. She walked fast with an iPhone in her hand and she was wearing the same clothes as the night before. Still hot though, Damon thought. She had a couple of aviator shades on, her hair was different, the red lipstick was gone and she had a cigarette in the corner of her mouth. When she appeared on the pavement outside of the house Damon saw a frown form on her face and it only grew bigger the closer she came to the door.

"Get out of my house you son of a bitch." She said when she was at the fence and Damon wondered how she'd known that he was in there, she wasn't supposed to have those abilities at this young age. But he forgot about it just as quickly as he got the chanse to tease her.

"Now that is not a very decent way to speak about my dead mother, don't you think?" Damon said, very amused, from the kitchen.

Caroline was so mad. How _dared _he speak to her in that way in her own house? She felt the anger break out like a fire in her body. She drew a long puff, threw the cigarette but away and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Go away or I'll make you." She sneered.

_Come at me Blondie_, he thought and smirked to himself.

"Ooh feisty!" he said and pushed her over the edge.

"Can't you take a motherfucking _hint_?" she almost shouted and two thirds of a second later Damon found himself pushed up against the fridge.

At first he was surprised, since she'd gotten faster, but he quickly took control, turned them around and pressed Caroline up against the fridge. He was caging her and had one arm against her shoulders and one hand on her waist to hold her still. He couldn't help but to stroke the silky blood red material with his thump and he could feel her skin underneath it. He actually found the whole situation pretty hot. "Is that the proper way to speak to your sire?" he hissed in her ear. She didn't answer. It was fucking unbelievable that he had the nerve to call himself her sire she thought, and she felt that fire again.

She was so mad, but she used the anger, just as she'd learnt, to get in control of her body and her emotions. She relaxed all the muscles in her body so that he would think that she'd given up.

She slumped her shoulders and looked down at her feet in a gesture of defeat, and when she felt his grip resolve just the slightest, she saw her chance. So fast that he barely noticed, she took him by surprise and shoved him backwards, straight into the marble kitchen counter. She heard a couple of ribs break and maybe the back of his skull, which had hit the wall pretty hard.

"_Strike_" she said to herself and took her time choosing out the biggest, sharpest knife in the knife holster on the counter before bending down beside Damon's groaning form on the floor.

"Firstly," she said, roughly grabbing a fist of his hair and lifted his head over the ground, almost as if to bring him closer so that he would hear her better. "_when_ is this going to get into your brain – _I don't want to see you."_ She said and dragged the last words out slowly as if he was a little child. Then she let go of his head and let it slam back on the wooden floor. Not too hard though, she needed him to be conscious so that he could hear the rest of what she had to say.

"Secondly," she said pushing the first two inches of the meat knife in the left side of his chest and Damon let out a quiet moan. "I'll talk to you _however. I. Want_." She emphasized the last words, then leaned in a little closer to make him look her in the eyes.

"And thirdly, you are _not_ my fucking sire." She said and pushed the knife through his heart. Then she stood up, threw the knife in the sink and sighed.

"Who else am I gonna have to kill to get some fucking breakfast in this freaking town?" she muttered to herself, then went to her room to clean up and change her clothes.

Just when she was out the door she remembered that she'd forgotten her _actual_ nutrition, so she ran inside again and picked out a blood bag from the fridge. Before she went out she took a good look at Damon's bloody, lifeless form on her kitchen floor and a smile spread on her face.

This was the most releasing thing she'd done in a long time. It felt better than drugs, better than sex, better than live feeding, even better than _killing_. She'd wanted to hurt Damon for such a long time. Avenge her human self for everything he'd done to her when she was a weak, defenseless human. She looked at his bloody black shirt and noticed something very funny and started giggling. He's going to be so mad when he wakes up and notice that I've destroyed one of his precious John Varvatos shirts, she thought and the giggle broke out into laughter.

* * *

Caroline was sitting in a booth in the Grill and a waiter was serving her breakfast. Her mood was a lot better than earlier. She was actually happy; it was Friday and Caroline loved Fridays, she had gotten to stab Damon in the heart and she had food. Lots of food. She loved that since she became a vampire she could eat as much as she wanted, and she didn't gain a single pound! She had ordered breakfast for a whole family; toast, pancakes with maple syrup, waffles with whipped cream, fresh strawberries, scrambled eggs, bacon, a blueberry muffin, a cup of coffee and a big strawberry milkshake. When the waiter had set down the last plates she asked him to bring her two coffee mugs filled to the rim, one with sambuca and one with whiskey.

"Jameson if you've got." She told him while putting a piece of the blueberry muffin in her mouth. The waiter looked at her to see if she was joking, then gave her a quick nod and went to the bar. A minute later the waiter came back with two big mugs and struggled a bit to find an empty spot on the table to put them down on.

"Thanks honey!" she smiled towards the young waiter, who nervously smiled back and walked away. Caroline was just about to dive in when she heard a familiar voice.

"Caroline? Is that you?"

"Stefan, hi!" Caroline was in a good mood and was actually happy to see Stefan. He had been one of the few people who had been nice to her before she left two years ago. She liked Stefan, so she stood up and gave him a tight hug. Then she leaned back, still holding his upper arms.

"Long time no seen!" she exclaimed smiling, looked him up and down. "Damn, you look hot Stef!" And he did. He wore dark jeans and a dark grey long-sleeved shirt with buttons running down his chest, the top three buttons was undone, showing some skin. His hair was longer, she noticed. His bangs were pushed aside so that it wouldn't fall in his eyes, giving his face some shadows and his features even more depth. Caroline thought it was hot as hell, since she liked the bad boy look.

"Eeh… thanks." He said absentmindedly, still chocked, while devouring her body with his eyes. Then he blinked a few times and snapped back to her eyes.

"Wow Caroline, you look…" he stumbled on his words and threw a glance down her body again. "You look great." And she did. He'd never seen her like this before. She wore high heeled green velvet pumps giving her some height, a black, long-sleeved playsuit with short legs, showing off her long lean legs. The playsuit had a deep V-neck revealing some of the deep green lingerie she wore underneath. Her hair was longer and straightened, it almost reached her waist, and her blue eyes were framed and intensified by dark make up.

"I know right?" she smiled chocking him even more. The Caroline he knew would have blushed and said something like "_You really think so?_". The Caroline _he_ knew was self conscious, and she _definitively _did not dress like _that_.

"Sit down! There's enough food for you too." She said and gestured to her table and they sat down.

"Well this was a surprise." Stefan said, scratching his neck with one hand, still looking at her as if he couldn't believe she was there. "It's been years and we haven't heard from you! I was worried about you. Where have you been? Did you drop your phone or something?"

"Two years is nothing in vampire years darling." She said softly, dipping a ripe strawberry in the whipped cream. "And I threw my phone away." She said, meeting Stefan's eyes and bit into the strawberry.

Stefan drew his eyes away from her lips and asked again, a little disconcerted.

"But why didn't you contact us and told us where you were? You just disappeared!"

"I didn't want you to know where I was." She answered simply. He frowned, looking confused and a bit hurt so she spoke again. "Lighten up a little Stefan, before your eyebrows grow together. You wouldn't suit a unibrow you know." She winked.

"I like you but I didn't want the others to know where I was and I didn't want to hear from them so I didn't contact you, since you can't keep secrets from Scooby and the mystery gang." She smirked and took the mug of sambuca the waiter had served her and poured it in her milkshake. Then she did the same with the whiskey in her coffee. She had learnt that a steady diet of human food and alcohol eased her blood cravings, so she started every day with drinks and a big ass breakfast. It suited her just fine, since she could eat as much as she wanted without getting fat and drink alcohol every day without having to worry about alcoholism or hangovers.

"Why didn't you want to hear from them? They're your friends." Stefan said confused, ignoring her teasing about his broodiness and her nicknaming the gang.

"You see that's where you're wrong Stefan." She said, taking a sip of her now Irish coffee. "They weren't my friends. They never were. Neither were you, not until I turned." Stefan looked even more confused now than he did before and Caroline wasn't in the mood to take a trip down her sad memory lane so she steered the conversation back to him.

"But let's just not go there right now. I haven't even eaten my freaking breakfast so let's keep it light okay?" she chirped and he nodded, mostly because he sensed that it would end badly if he didn't.

"So, what have you been up to since we last met? You've probably been stuck in Mystic Falls the hole time you poor bastard." She laughed and let him tell her what he'd been up to.

According to him not much had happened in town. Stefan and the others had graduated the year before, he didn't feel like going to college again, and he wanted to stay and guard the town since it was like a supernatural Bermuda triangle. So typically Stefan, Caroline thought, always the fucking white knight. Apparently Damon was more civil to Stefan now and Stefan was now also a part of the council, who now knew that they were vampires. He also told her that the original family was more or less endurable now that they had made up and coexisted and Klaus had let go of the whole force-people-to-love-him-and-take-over-the-world-way of life. It even seemed as if Stefan thought of Klaus as ally or something similar to it now, maybe even a friend.

He didn't speak much about Elena though, which she thought was weird since they were all romance novel lovers when she'd left, but he didn't talk much about Bonnie and the others either so maybe he was just being sensitive since she'd just told him he didn't consider them being her friends.

"So Stefan, knight of Mystic Falls, what do you do for _fun _nowadays?" she asked him with a wink and drank the last of her pink sambuca milkshake out of a straw. "You _do_ do that right?" she mocked him. Stefan was starting to like this new Caroline. Not that he didn't like the old one, he did. He noticed that she was the same person, she was just a little _more_. More confidence. More spunk and passion. Much more of a tease than ever before. And she was brutally honest. And he liked it!

"Well there isn't much fun things to do here in Mystic Falls…" he started but she interrupted him.

"Then today is your lucky day because Caroline is here!" she sing-sang, then she threw a couple of bills in the table, took his hand and dragged him out if the Grill.

"So, we could've gone to my house but I made a bit of a mess there this morning so we'll have to go to your place." She said and smiled to herself. Stefan wondered for a few seconds if this really was a good idea. He didn't know know much about this new version of Caroline, but he had a feeling that she was trouble. Though he didn't have time to think more about it, because Caroline seemed to anticipate his doubts and stopped, turned around and looked him deadpan in the eyes.

"Stefan, there's something _really_ important you need to know." She started, looking serious and Stefan prepared to hear something big.

"You're much hotter when your forehead is like wrinkle-free. So stop worrying so fucking much. Live a little." She said and took a hold on his upper arm and dragged him to his car.

* * *

_Thanks again for reading this story, you're all inspiring me to keep going! _

_As always, reviews are appreciated. I love to hear what you think of the story and my version of the characters. Do you think I've captured them right? _

_Next chapter is going to be all about fun, cocky, badass Caroline. There might even be some smut for you horny bastards ;)_

_See you soon! x_


	4. Mattina Celebrazione

_Thank you for all the feedback on the latest chapters, I love that you all liked it! _

_I noticed that many of you have questions, so I thought that I'd be nice and give you some answers. Though I won't answer questions concerning what will happen and which pairings that will happen in the future of the story. You'll have to wait and see about that darlings, patience is a virtue you know ;)_

_So here it goes! _

_Yes, gradually during the story you'll get to know what Caroline's been up to since she left town. And no, she hasn't flipped the switch. She's just become a lot tougher and learned to stand up for herself, and to defend herself as you probably noticed in the latest chapter. Some of you thought that it was a bit brutal of me to let Caroline stab Damon in the heart, but you must remember that he is a vampire, and will recover. And don't forget how he treated her when she was a human, I mean to use someone's body (and mind) against her will is the worst thing you could do to someone so I think he totally deserved it. And finally, yes, Elena is going to appear in the story, maybe even sooner than you expected. _

_Thank you once again for reading my story and all the great feedback you give me. Here comes another chapter, I hope you like it!_

* * *

**4. Mattina Celebrazione**

"Thank god that you've bought a new car, I fucking hated your old one." Caroline said and pushed a button on the panel and the black toned window went down. Stefan had bought a new car a few months ago. A silver Volvo C70, and Caroline liked it. She thought it went great with his new look.

"What's wrong with my old car? She's an antique and worth a fortune!" Stefan said defending his old car, since he was really fond of it.

"Exactly! It's old as a dinosaur and not so pretty anymore." She pointed out, as if he was stupid. Then she opened her clutch and took out a cigarette and a lighter. "And you know what Caroline's always said about small sports cars." She bent out of the window and lit the cigarette then turned back to Stefan in the car with her arm still hanging out of the window, holding the cigarette.

"No, I seem to have forgotten. What does Caroline say about sports cars?" Stefan asked with an ironic tone.

"You can't fuck in one." She said, and Stefan's face twitched in her direction and she winked at him. Once again she surprised him with her new bluntness. He was totally and utterly confused and he didn't know if she was flirting with him or if her humor just had gotten a lot dirtier.

The sun was shining behind her, she was wearing her aviator shades and the breeze from the open window sent her long blonde hair flowing around her head in the air and the material in her jumpsuit fluttered, revealing even some more of the green lace underneath it. It looked like a perfect scene from a western movie and Stefan scolded himself internally for imagining things, but he couldn't really stop what with the dirty joke, the wink, her green lingerie and Caroline's new overall sex goddess-attitude.

"Love the irony you've got going in by the way! You've come a long way since I left Stefan!"

Stefan chuckled and thought that no, that wasn't what she had always said about sports cars. He clearly remembered that night when he and Matt had fixed his old car and Caroline complained because it was complicated to _make out_ in it. But he didn't say anything. Then he finally noticed the cigarette she was dangling out the window. It was weird that he hadn't picked it up sooner, since vampires have really good sense of smell, but he'd been busy taking in all the other new impressions of her and blocked the smell out – also a vampire thing. Just like sometimes when he was reading a book or just taking a shower, his mind could be so blocked out by the heavy impressions that he wouldn't even notice if something happened around him.

"A smoking vampire," He said and turned off the ignition, since they were at the boarding house. "That is just weird." Then he got out of the car and Caroline did the same.

"I won't die from it." She shrugged.

"Well obviously, but it's still weird." He said, opening the front door and Caroline took a last puff then stubbed the cigarette against the sole on her shoe, blew it out and stepped in.

"Alright, alright it makes me calm down. Like when I get mad, or when I'm just hyper about something. It soothes me. Something about deep breaths and all that shit." She said and went to the kitchen to throw the butt in the trash bin. She didn't give a shit about Damon's things and properties, but she did about Stefan, and sure she was badass but she wasn't going to litter his garden.

Stefan still thought it was weird, but he could understand about the hyper thing. Since Caroline already was such an energetic person as a human, that quality of hers was enhanced when she became a vampire.

"Alright. Though it's still really weird, but you do as you want."

"Yes I certainly do." She said firmly and Stefan was kind of proud of her.

"You're different than you were before you left Care, can't you tell me what you have been doing? Or at least where you've been? I'm so curious!" he nagged.

"Nope. Not yet. Now go get some of that flavored vodka stuff I know you secretly like, and get me something Irish." She ordered him. "We're going to have a _mattina celebrazione_!" (morning party) she said, surprising him once again.

"You speak Italian?" he asked her, chocked.

"Just a few simple sentences. Now run along and get the booze, we haven't got all day!" She said and made shooing hand gestures. "Oh right I forgot, we kinda do!" she smirked.

Two hours later Caroline had drunk Stefan under the table. The music was so high that the boarding house walls was shaking. They were dancing, drinking and running around scaring each other with vampire speed, they even mixed blood in their drinks. Though they had animal blood in Stefan's. He was progressing though! He had spent a lot of time learning to control himself around blood, even taking small doses of it every day to accustom his body to it. Now he didn't even have a problem with Caroline drinking it in front of him, it wasn't uncomfortable at all! He didn't want to risk it by putting human blood in his drinks though.

Caroline was really proud of him, and when she had poured herself a new drink she turned down the music and pushed down Stefan on the floor with her, using vampire speed. He blinked a couple of times, then understood what had happened and smiled lazily at Caroline who sat in front of him.

"Wow Stef, who knew you could be so much fun!" She teased him and he stuck out his tongue at her.

"Ha ha very funny. I can be fun when I want to. You should have met me the last century." He smirked at her.

"I think I want to hear about that!" She said and got an idea.

"Nope, _way_ too embarrassing."

"Okay, let's compromise. We'll play 20 questions. That way I get to know about your crazy nineteen hundred, and you can ask me whatever you want about my 'mystic escape'." She said wiggling her eyebrows at the two last words.

"I am _so_ game!" Stefan said with a grin.

"Oh and when you've answered a question you have to do a shot. And if you by some reason don't answer it, you'll have to do ten shots. Okay?"

"Yep." Stefan answered.

"It was a rhetorical question dumbass. I'll start. Oh, and by the way! To make it more interesting and less likely to pass a question, you should not only do ten shots but also have to do a _dare_." She said, picked up the bottles from the drink table and Stefan said "Sure".

"Okay. What's the most embarrassing thing you did in the eighties?"

"Wore a playsuit, permed my hair and wore eyeliner," Stefan said fast, almost in vampire speed, then downed his shot and said "now my turn!"

"Wait _what_?" Caroline asked, bubbling with laughter. "Oh my god, do you have any pictures? And eyeliner, really?"

"God no. Burned them all. And I hung out with Boy George in the eighties, hence the eyeliner. It could've been a _lot _worse."

"Wow... Were you two together? Did you have sex with him? That would've been_ so_ awesome!" she exclaimed with big eyes.

"No, we were only friends. Though that's another question so no I can ask you two in a row." He grinned. "Why did you leave Mystic Falls and why didn't you tell anyone?"

Caroline sighed and downed her shot. "I kinda told you that already. I left because I didn't feel like being people's bodyguard and get nothing in return. I don't think they even remotely liked me. People were only fairly nice to me when they needed me and I was tired of being used by everybody. I didn't tell anyone because I knew that you all were going to like vervain me and throw me in the basement or something so that I wouldn't leave because you'd wanted me to stay and help you chase the evil away." She said the word 'evil' with an ironic tone and made air quotes and she saw that Stefan looked sad. "You were my friend Stefan, you supported me when I turned, and I _wanted_ to say good bye to you, but like I said – I didn't want the others to know where I'd go."

"I'm sorry that you felt that way Care…" Stefan said taking her hand and squeezed it. "But do you really think that-" He started but was interrupted.

"A-a-aah!" Caroline sing sang. "You got your two questions, now it's my turn."

"Which are the five most famous persons you've slept with?" she asked with a cheeky smile. "In like the latest sixty years!" she added quickly, so that he wouldn't say someone she wouldn't have heard about.

"Hmm let me think…" Stefan put his brooding face on to think and Caroline laughed and tried to smooth his forehead out with her fingers. "Okay. Twiggy."

"Euuw."

"I know, like having sex with a walking stick." Stefan said and she giggled.

"Marilyn Monroe of course, she was kind of a slut."

"_Obviously."_ Caroline giggled.

"And then there was that time when I was dating Tyra Banks. And _no_, before you ask, she did not ask me if I 'wanna be on top'." He said and she laughed.

"Megan Fox before all the tattoos and nose jobs too."

"And as funny as it is, Sarah Michelle Gellar." He chuckled and Caroline stared at him.

"No. Fucking. _Way_."

"Way."

"Oh my_ fucking_ _god, _you've fucked _Buffy the vampire hunter_?!" she practically screamed in excitement and he nodded with a grin. "I think I'm going to die. I'm never teasing you for anything ever again, you are a fucking _god_."

"Nope, but I will be when I've done Kirsten Stewart and Anna Paquin." He said with a smug smile and Caroline was a little taken aback, she thought Elena _the one_ for him so why would he talk about having sex with others? Or was he just joking?

"I almost think that you've slept with a celebrity too, I mean there must be a reason why you brought it up. But I will ask about that later." He babbled and she snickered, he was a very talkative drunk. "If you were outside the states, which countries did you visit?"

"I was in Spain, France, UK, Ireland, Sweden, Russia, Turkey, Greece, Italy, Croatia, Hungary, Slovakia, Czech Republic and Germany." She said. "Oh, and let's not forget the weekend in Morocco." Caroline stated, then took her shot.

"Wow, that's a lot. What did you think about Europe? Did you like Italy? Were you all alone? You can't not answer me now, I'll drink how many shots you want, just tell me about it." He pleaded.

"Alright alright I'll answer your questions." She giggled at his eagerness, and she was pretty drunk too so her resolve was weakening. "I loved Europe. Italy too, I stayed there a couple of extra weeks and just hung out on the beach and ate. The food there is fucking awesome. And no, I wasn't alone all the time." She said mysteriously.

"Well, who were you with?"

"Different people, mostly vampires. Though a met a guy in Sweden, and he came with me to the rest of the countries."

"Tell me about him!"

"He's name is Oliver, he's older than me – both in human and vampire age, he totally doesn't look like a Swede though cause his dad was a Greek. He's awesome and he's taught me tons of cool stuff about vampires that I didn't know before." She said and Stefan could see that she looked up to this Oliver guy.

"So you met a son of a Greek, named Oliver. That's funny." Stefan snickered.

"I know." She giggled and lay down on the floor with her feet on his lap.

Stefan wondered if she was just friends with this Swedish guy or if there was something more, but he didn't dare to ask. "So what did you _do_ on this Europe trip then?" but Caroline didn't answer. She was still laying on the floor, with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong Care?" He asked worriedly and she sighed.

"Damon's coming. Guess the party's over." She said, then as fast as a lightning bolt she was up on her feet and disappeared.

Stefan sat there on the floor, pretty damned drunk, with a confused look on his face when he heard the door open and then Damon was in the living room.

"What the fuck happened in here?" Damon asked his brother and glanced around the room. There were overturned furniture, broken glass everywhere and some kind of house music was playing in the background.

"Mattina celebrazione." Stefan told his brother mischievously.

"_What?" _Damon scowled. "And why does it smell like a fucking jazz club in here? Have you been smoking? And why do you look like you've robbed an entire liquor store?"

"Caroline was here." Stefan said with a satisfied smile and Damon's frown grew larger.

"_What?_" It took him a couple of seconds, but eventually Stefan saw Damon's tattered shirt.

"Yep. What happened to your shirt?" he asked.

"That bitch stabbed me in the heart with a fucking butcher's knife!" Damon answered acidly, then he started towards his room. "And she ruined another fucking John Vervaitos." He hissed to himself when he was walking up the stairs.

Stefan heard him and laughed, because whatever Damon had done to Caroline, he was sure his brother had deserved it. He thought about everything that was going to change now that Caroline was back in town and chuckled to himself.

"This is going to be fun."

* * *

_Omg sorry, I know I promised some lemons but the mattina celebrazione-scene was supposed to be shorter, but I couldn't stop! I'll make it up to you in the next chapter though, promise. _

_Thanks for reading again! I'm so glad that you're still with me on this story! _

_As always, feedback is appreciated. I'm pretty unsure of this chapter, so please tell me if there's something I should change or of there are some unnecessary parts._

_See you soon!_


	5. You Shouldn't Play With Fire

_****Hi darlings! Sorry it's taken me so long to give you this chapter, but I've been so busy in school. I've litterally written this chapter on my phone in between classes and on bus rides, because I just** had** to write it! This shit is addictive guys!_

_This chapter is shorter then it should've been, I had to like cut it in two halves because of lack of time. I know it sucks but I** refuse** to be one of those writers who produce sloppy, badly written shit chapters just because they think they have some stupid time limit! So just hang on there!_

_ Anyway, here's part 1 of the fifth chapter! Hope you like it!_

* * *

**Chapter 5.**

Caroline was a bit pissed that Damon ruined the party and wasn't ready to end it yet, so she just decided to move it. To the Grill.

It wasn't at all her scene, but it was kind of the only place in town that had a decent liquor supply, so she made the best with what she got.

It was Friday and the booths were pretty crowded so she sat down in the corner of the bar. The waiter who served her that morning walked past her and she recognized him. He reminded her of Ron Weasly in the Harry Potter movies, but with better features.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look like that guy in Harry Potter?" She asked him, totally out of the blue.

"A couple of times yeah…" He sighed, giving her the impression that he had heard it more than 'a couple of times'. "Are you back here so soon?" He asked her, probably trying to change the subject. He's actually pretty cute, Caroline thought, she liked redheads. They had such beautiful, thin skin. As a vampire you could see all the veins underneath it, almost like a spiders net. She had always been fascinated by that.

"Yeah, I heard that it was happy hour." Though it was actually only four am. "Plus, the service here is great." She winked. Mystic Falls was boring and she was tipsy, but not drunk enough, so before the waiter had time to sneak away to hide his blush she touched his arm to make him stop.

"So are you going to serve me a drink or what?"

"I-I'm sorry ma'am, I'm not really qualified to serve alcohol." He stammered with a growing blush. Caroline thought it was so cute, but she didn't have much patience, so she ran her hands up his arms and shoulders, slowed down a bit by his neck to embrace the feel of his growing pulse, then she caressed his cheeks and watched him deep in the eyes and purred.

"Oh but I think you _are_ honey."

The young man gave her a slight nod.

"And stop calling me ma'am, it makes me feel old."

"I'll stop." He said with a blank stare.

"Good boy." Caroline smiled and dropped the compulsion. "Now go get me a screaming orgasm." She said, deliberately, because she just liked making him blush. It made him smell good and it was just fascinating to see the blood rush to the surface, but mostly she just thought it was funny.

And just as she'd thought, his cheeks became even redder than they were before, then he hurried behind the bar to make her the drink. Caroline just watched him from the corner and chuckled, but suddenly her laugh turned into a frown. _Are you fucking kidding me_, she thought to herself. This is so fucking tiresome. Can't I even get _one_ damn drink before something bad happens? "It's fucking Friday for god's sake." She muttered to herself.

"Excuse me, what did you say?" Said the nervous waiter who'd come back with her drink.

"I said that you might as well bring me that bottle of Hudson too cause I'm gonna need some strong shit today."

"Alright." He said and scurried to the wall behind the bar to get her a new bottle of bourbon.

"And stay close," she said, without even bothering compulsing him. "I might gonna need you later. You see I'm _really_ thirsty today."

Caroline found it unusually easy to feel him today, his energy was stronger. He was angry. Really angry, and that made her feel just a tiny bit better. Knowing that it was she who had inflicted this anger in him. It was actually pretty funny if you thought about it. Though it wasn't enough, he was still ruining her happy Friday mood just by being here because he was probably going to be all pissed and vindictive. She leaned over the bar to pick up a glass, since the Harry Potter guy had forgotten to give her one, and poured herself a big drink. She pushed the sweet milky drink away, she wasn't in the mood for girly Friday drinks any more. She felt his energy start to move so she prepared herself to meet Damon's wrath, but then she felt him stop and retreat to his place in the back of the restaurant again. Just as she was about to turn around to check what'd happened she heard a voice she'd been avoiding for two years.

"Caroline?"

"Caroline is that you?" The irritating voice said again. Caroline took a big gulp of her bourbon and sighed.

"Fucking _worst _Friday _ever." _She muttered to herself, too quiet for anybody to hear. Could anything go more wrong? Sure, Karma is a bitch, she thought, but I surely couldn't have done so much evil in my life to deserve this?

"_Oh my god_, where have you been? We've been worried _sick_ for you!" Elena said, getting closer.

"Oh _have_ you now?" Caroline said, turning her head towards Elena, sarcasm dripping from her voice. She didn't want to waste her energy on being rude towards her. She really didn't think Elena was worth it, but she couldn't stop herself, she was already cranky due to Damon's cat and rat games.

"_Yes_ we have!" Elena said loudly. "Where were you? We needed you and you just ran away!" She was clenching her fists against her sides, reminding Caroline of an angry little girl who didn't get what she wanted in the toy store, and Caroline had to suppress a laugh. How the hell could she have thought of this little brat as her _friend_?

"Whyt it seems that you've managed pretty good without me." She answered smoothly, still with sarcasm. She just couldn't seem to stop.

"Well… Yeah we did but..." The brunette seemed to reach for words. "But it was still selfish of you to just disappear! Klaus nearly killed me a few weeks after you'd ran away Caroline, I nearly died!"

That was the drop. Caroline wouldn't hear more of this nonsense. She was so angry. _Much_ angrier then she was at Damon that morning. His behavior was nothing compared to Elena's, and the worst thing was that Elena didn't even see it. Caroline felt her fangs push through her gums, she felt the warm rage fill her body - she was _burning_ inside. Her blood was boiling and she wanted to kick, claw, bite, and throw Elena around like a voodo doll right there and then in the middle of the crowded restaurant, but she didn't.

She kept her anger inside, compressed it, just like Oliver had taught her. _I am the master of my own anger_, Caroline thought to herself and kept her face smooth. She used all her mental strength and compressed all the anger until it was just a small ball. And then she felt it. The power. The power vibrated inside of her and she felt like she could do anything. Like she could lift the earth with one hand or jump to the moon or feed from someone without even using her mouth. She felt stronger than ever before, but above it all, _she_ was in control of _it._ She could control the fire.

She pushed up from her seat in the bar and stalked closer to Elena, almost too close. Caroline with her five inch heels looked down on the little brunette and gave her a smile of pity.

"Poor little Elena. Always the selfless one. Aren't you?" The question was rhetorical, and even if Elena didn't get that, she was too chocked to answer right away. "You wanna hear what I think for once?" She said with a velvety soft voice, then she bent down a bit closer and Elena leaned back in fear. "I think that you should take a look at yourself before judging others."

Elena was really scared now. She'd never been afraid of Caroline, even though she's a vampire, because… Well, she was Caroline. Sweet, nagging, doormat Caroline who would never hurt anybody. But Caroline wasn't who she used to be, Elena noticed. And even though Caroline's face hadn't even changed, she looked more like a predator than ever. Elena was terrified. Caroline leaned in even closer, until her nose was almost touching Elena's.

"You shouldn't play with fire Elena…" she whispered with narrowed eyes. Elena was so scared she jumped back a step and pressed herself towards the wall behind her.

Caroline was reminded of one time when she had to feed on a deer and it jumped back, just like Elena had done. She smirked and stalked towards Elena again, just as if she was her pray, and she watched in amusement as the fear in Elena's eyes grew.

"Because I will burn you like a fucking Christmas candle." Caroline said with a new intensity in her voice. Then she started towards the door and left Elena pressed towards the wall.

"Ron." She called when she was halfway through the restaurant.

"Uh... Yes?" The red-haired waiter answered nervously, knowing she was speaking to him.

"Come with me, I'm thirsty."

* * *

_ And as always, reviews and constructive criticism is like the best thing ever, so don't skimp on it! See you soon!_


	6. Is That A Stake In Your Pocket

_Hey everybody, I've missed you! These last couple of days have been hectic but I've managed to write some anyway. SMUT in this chapter ladies!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 6. Is That A Stake in Your Pocket**

_"You're not going to scream."_

Caroline spoke slowly, staring the read-headed boy in the eyes.

_" You're not going to move._" The young boy met her eyes as if hypnotized and nodded slowly.

She touched his cheek very lightly but he was still tense and afraid and she wasn't really craving fear tonight. So she leaned in a little closer, still holding his eyes, and traced the beautiful veins from his cheek down to his throat, and whispered.

"This is going to be _very_ pleasurable for you."

Then she bowed his head to the side, leaned down and let his scent fill her nostrils. She was right, he smelled so pure. As if he'd never done or eaten anything unhealthy in his whole life. Gingers were in a class of their own.

She let her fangs grow out and felt the veins start to form under her eyes and smiled to herself before she plunged into his delicate skin.

She knew the second her fangs tore through his neck and she felt his sweet flavor against her tongue that she was going to kill him. She usually didn't kill, unless she was in the mood for it or if she hadn't eaten in a couple of days, but she would need it today. The mental workout she'd practiced before in the Grill had made her exhausted and she needed a lot of blood to recover it. She needed to drink until his last heartbeat, so she abandoned herself to the hunger. She abandoned herself to the desire and relished in his blood. The boy was moaning in pleasure but Caroline couldn't hear him, she was completely engrossed in her own bliss.

So she didn't notice that they weren't alone in the small café anymore. She didn't notice someone was behind her.

Suddenly she felt her prey pull away from her, or was it her who was pulled away from her pray? She didn't know, and in the two seconds of haziness and confusion brought by the loss of her prey she was pushed up the wall face first.

Damon had watched from a safe distance as she had lured the boy into the closed café a couple of minutes later. He was mad at her, but at the same time he wondered what she was planning to do in there and Damon being Damon he _was _going to find out.

He snuck in from the back of the café and made sure to be totally soundless since she had heard him the first time he'd approached her, but he jolted to a stop in the doorway when he saw was she was doing. She was feeding on the red-headed boy and by the looks of it, they both enjoyed it. The boy was moaning quietly and Damon could almost taste the serotonin and the testosterone in the air. Either she knew that the blood was going to taste better if she made him produce those hormones, or she was just lucky, Damon though.

Damon saw his chance now, she was in a vulnerable position and he could easily snatch her and she wouldn't even have time to _try_ to defend herself. But he just stood there, watching her literally suck the life out of the weak, unknowing boy. Since when did she fresh feed? He knew he shouldn't let himself get affected by her but he couldn't _not_. He was trespassing a truly intimate moment of hers and she didn't even know he was watching her. Damon found the whole situation very erotic and couldn't stop his body from reacting.

Who the fuck is this woman and what have she done to Blondie? He thought to himself, and just then she lapped up a drop of blood that was trying to escape the boy's neck and moaned before sinking her teeth into his neck again. Damon felt a groan in his throat but he swallowed it down. He was _not_ going to ruin this chance to get to Barbie, and he was definitively not going to be distracted by her siren behavior. It's Barbie for fucks sake, _stop it,_ he inwardly scolded his own cock. So when he'd regained control over his libido he snuck up on her from behind.

Caroline was in her own world and didn't notice him, so he grabbed her hands, locked them behind her back and pushed her, head first, against the nearest wall.

"Fresh feeding Blondie?" he hissed in her ear. "My my, what has gotten into you Caroline?" he whispered teasingly. Caroline tried to wiggle out of his grip but Damon only pressed his body even harder against her to keep her in place. She was stuck. She was still weak, since she hadn't got enough blood, and Damon was a lot older than her. She couldn't do anything, so she turned her head to the side, because it was fucking humiliating having her head pressed into a wall, and sneered at him.

A trickle of blood fell from the corner of her mouth down her cheek and Damon couldn't stop his body from reacting. He'd never seen her this hot before, all raw and animalistic and he just wanted to_ take_ her right there on the dirty café floor. He hated both her and his own autonomy for what she did to him and of course Caroline felt his excitement since he was practically _laying _on her against the wall.

"Well well." she smirked. "Is that a stake in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

_Stupid Blondie with her stupid high heels and her stupid new eating habit_, he internally barked at himself and backed away a step in a failing attempt at keeping at least _some_ of his dignity, just as Caroline had thought. Before he even noticed her moving he was on his back on the floor with Caroline straddling him and pinning both of his hands over his head. He was seething but in the same time excited. He still blamed his atonomy for that though.

"This position brings back some memories, doesn't it?" she whispered, her face so close he could feel her cold breath in his face. If he'd been a human he would be compelled. He couldn't determine whether her voice was seductive or dangerous, or just a little bit of both. He also didn't know if she was referring to their activities in bed a couple of years ago or earlier that day when she had him on the floor with a knife in her hands. Honestly he was very confused, and the perfect view of her rack in that green lacy thing didn't help. It was as if he was being served boobs on a plate under his nose. He couldn't even come up with a witty comeback before she spoke again.

"So Damon" She pronounced his name antagonizing slow. "what was your intentions in following me tonight? Huh?" She said, hardening her grip and pushing her sharp nails into the delicate skin on his wrist, drawing blood.

Well this proves it, he thought to himself, I _am_ a masochist. Because _why else_ was he laying there on the dirty floor at the mercy of a vampire who'd stabbed him with a kitchen knife just earlier this morning? He was older than her, he was stronger than her, yet he didn't throw her off of him. What was wrong with him?

So he came to his senses and in the blink of an eye Caroline was the one being pressed into the hardwood floor with her hands locked over her head. Damon had taken her off guard and took advantage of the situation and pressed his hips in between her legs so she couldn't move. Caroline was angry that she hadn't seen that coming and tried to kick him off of her but failed, though she did get him with her pointy heels a few times.

"Ooh, feisty!" Damon sneered down at her. "Does _this _bring back any memories of yours?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows and pushed his hips into hers to emphasize.

"What do you want, asshole?" she snapped at him, ignoring his question. She really didn't know what he wanted. At first she'd thought that he wanted pay back, maybe even kill her. Since that seemed to be Damon's one and only way of dealing with issues. Though if he hadn't tried to kill her yet, he probably wasn't going to. She didn't see a knife or a stake anywhere either, so what the fuck did he want?

He looked down on her, very satisfied to have her at_ his_ mercy, and let his stare wander down to her chest and back up to her face. Then, in vampire speed, he dropped her right wrist and took them both in his right hand and caressed the black silky fabric of her jumpsuit with his left hand, lightly grazing the soft skin underneath it. It was a very intimate gesture and Caroline didn't know how to react. She wanted to kick him, slap him, scream, spit in his face – anything, but she couldn't. She could barely focus on anything else than the back of his fingers that barely touched the skin on her chest and his intense gaze. She couldn't breathe.

"I just wanted to get even." He smirked and tore the fabric apart from neckline to the center.

Caroline saw red.

How dared he come after her and interrupt her meal, push her face into a wall and destroy a fucking Valentino suit? Nobody fucked with her clothes, and nobody fucked with Caroline. Especially not Damon after how he had treated her when she was human. She was seethingly mad. She wanted to believe that she was mad at him, but mostly, she was mad at herself. She hated that Damon douchebag Salvatore still had a hold of her. She hated that she'd let her guard down and let him make a fool out of her. Again. Even though she'd promised herself to never ever give him the chance to do that again.

She summoned all the strength she had, lifted her legs up against her chest and pushed him off of her with her feet. _Thank god _for cheerleading, she thought as she couldn't have pulled that trick had she not exercised flexibility for several years at cheer practice.

Damon crashed into a couple of chairs and a couple of seconds later when he stood up Caroline was gone. "Weird.", he said to himself, surprised that she'd run away. That was not how he imagined their fight would end. He brushed the dirt off of his jeans and shirt and turned to walk out of the now slightly ravaged café when he noticed the red-headed waiter standing against the far wall.

Blondie probably compelled him to stand still. The poor fucker must have seen the whole scene, he thought and chuckled to himself. He really just wanted to drain the boy dry, but he was lazy and didn't want to have to deal with the corpse afterwards. So he just rubbed some of the blood Caroline had draught from his wrists before in the wound on the boys neck and compelled him to forget what he'd seen and go home. Not before licking away the excess bloodfrom the wound on the boy's throat, remembering how Caroline had looked while doing it though. He couldn't deny that it was really fucking hot in watching her feed.

* * *

Caroline took a deep last breath from the cigarette and tried to hold her tattered jumpsuit together as she walked home from the fiasco at the café. She wanted to go home and sleep and never fucking wake up. She was exhausted and hungry and she needed blood, but more so, she was angry. Really fucking angry. She needed some kind of release. So when she approached the block she knew the bartender from the other night lived in, she bolted.

She heard a television, a heartbeat and slow breathing from the second floor. No one else was home, though she wouldn't have cared either way. It was a pretty hot day and thankfully, a window was half opened so she hopped in through it. The bartender – who's name she'd never asked – was watching TV in his slightly too small bed for Caroline's liking when he noticed her presence.

"What-how did you get in here?" he asked bewildered and sat up. He was only wearing a pair of blue boxers.

"Hush now, no talking." Caroline said sensually, closing in on him with a predatory stare. Then in the blink of an eye she took off her torn jumpsuit and was standing before him in only her green lacy underwear and high heels.

"What-"

"Didn't I tell you to be quiet?" She interrupted him in an irritated tone and placed herself in his lap.

"_No talking_." She pronounced slowly, meeting his eyes, and he nodded. Then she let go of the compulsion and pushed him back on the bed.

Caroline knew she had to make this pleasurable for him if she was going to get any, so she went easy on him in the beginning. She took of his boxers in vampire speed and he barely even saw it happen. She started placing wet kisses on his collarbone and made a trail down his chest, giving extra attention to the bite marks she'd left on his body the other day. She felt him harden underneath her, heard his heart rate grow faster immediately and she could literally feel the blood in his body speed up. She lifted her head and met his eyes with a devilish grin before she continued her way down south.

The bartender was in a pretty damn good shape, though Caroline didn't really have time to appreciate all of it. She stopped teasingly near where he wanted her to be and made a painfully big hickey on the V-cut muscle on his lower stomach then nibbled on it. The bartender, whose name Caroline hadn't even asked, moaned and didn't know if it was pain or pleasure he felt. Or maybe just a hell lot of both.

She licked on the hickey to sooth the pain and felt his dick twitch against her lace clad chest and she snickered. He's ready, she thought and bit down where his thigh met his groin just as she wrapped her hand around him. He gasped and was about to sit up, but changed his mind and just as fast when he felt her slender fingers pump him in a slow pace. Her grip was tight, and she was sucking in the same pace as she moved her hand. She was in control.

The man couldn't control his breathing and Caroline knew she'd miss out on all the fun if she kept going, so she drew a few more mouthfuls then let her fangs disappear. In the matter of a second she let go of his member, straddled him and pushed her barely-there lace panties to the side. She watched his face filled with confusion and pleasure then closed her eyes and lifted her face towards the ceiling as she slid down on him with a groan, burying him to the hilt.

As she started moving up and down the bartender began to comprehend what was going on and started to caress her thighs. He tried to help her lifting herself up and down, as he was used to doing when girls rode him, but Caroline was fine on her own.

"Stupid human men." She muttered quietly to herself as she started to circle her hips, making the man underneath gasp again. After two years of traveling and experiencing she had grown to prefer vampire sex. It was just better than fucking with a human she thought. Partly because you don't need to worry about accidentally killing the one you're having sex with, and partly because it's fucking amazing when you can use your enhanced abilities.

She noticed that the bartender was almost there, so she tore a cross (just because it was funny) with her nails on his chest, bent down and sucked on it. The blood spread through her like a warm caress and she increased her speed as she felt the pressure in her lower abdomen. The man was too worked up to think about it. He tried to touch her but she flicked his hands away.

She was lifting herself up and slamming down on him in vamp speed now, and she had to admit that the man beneath her was holding up pretty good. Or maybe he was just a little out of it since he'd lost quite a lot of blood. Either way, Caroline didn't care. She was so close now, so took a final gulp of blood, sat up straight, pushed her hands underneath the lace on her breasts and pinched her nipples hard. That did it for her and she came with a loud grunt. Her trembling walls set the bartenders orgasm in motion and a few seconds later he came inside of her with a roar.

She quickly got off of him, put her underwear in place and put on her tattered suit.

He was still breathing heavily with closed eyes and his toes kept curling and uncurling when she stood, ready to leave, next to his open window.

"Now do you remember what we talked about the last time?"

"Yeah… Nobody can know about the biting." He panted.

"Good boy." She said, then she jumped out through his window.

* * *

_What did you think? Tell me! This is the first time I've written anything lemon-ish so please do tell me if I'm totally off track and out of my league. I know it's kind of rough and all but you have to see that this was mainly a release of pressure for Caroline. It was just a way of letting out the some of the aggression and lust she'd felt during her encounter with Damon._

_So I probably haven't told you guys this but my mother language isn't english, so now you know why I sometimes make stupid spelling misstakes and fuck up the sentences._

_Have a nice day, and I ho__pe you'll stay and read the next chapter!_


	7. Shut Up Stefan

_Hi darlings! Long time no seen! I'm sorry I've been so slow the last few weeks, I've been drowning in homework. I thought I wold make it up to you this time though so here's a long one! _

_I've been up all night writing this because I had such a damn flow, so here you go! Hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think about it!_

_By the way! Some of you have asked me why there's so much cursing in this story, some even think that all the cursing impairs the quality of the story, so I feel that I have to explain about it. Yes, there is a lot of swearing in this story, but it isn't because of my lack of vocabulary. It's just the way I've chosen to shape the characters. I've added the cursing and the anger because I want the characters to be a bit darker and more dangerous than they are on tv. _

* * *

"Caroline!"

Caroline woke up but didn't open her eyes, it was too damn bright and too damn early. Can't this wait? She thought bitterly.

"Caroline's not available at the moment." She muttered but sheriff Forbes was already in her room, dressed in her uniform with a frown on her brows.

"Caroline seriously, what the hell happened in the kitchen?"

_Fuck_, she though. She'd forgotten to clean up the mess in the kitchen. "Uh, I dropped a blood bag yesterday. Didn't have time to clean it up. Sorry, bye."

"Don't lie to me." Liz ordered, hands on her hips. "I saw the knife in the sink. _What_ happened?"

Caroline sighed and put an arm over her eyes in an attempt to shield her eyes from the light. She'd only been home for a couple of hours and she just wanted to go back to sleep. She reasoned the fastest way to make her mother go away was to tell her the truth.

"Damon happened." Caroline told her mom.

"_What?_"

"You heard me. Now can I please go back to sleep?"

"Oh my god, what happened? Are you okay honey?" Liz sat down on her daughter's bed and tried to look for injuries, then took her hand.

Silly enough Caroline was happy that her mother showed that she cared about her, and she didn't want to ruin that moment so she just answered one of the questions.

"I'm fine. I'm a vampire you know."

"I know, but you're my daughter and he's supposed to be my _friend_. I'll talk to him." Her mom said angrily.

"Mom I'm _fine_, we worked it out already. You don't have to talk to him." Caroline said and looked at the alarm clock on her bed table. "You're late to the station."

"Oh shit!" Liz muttered, still not wanting to leave her daughter. "Are you going to be okay while I'm gone?"

"Mom I'm not even hurt."

"Okay…" Sheriff Forbes said hesitantly. "Promise to call me if anything happens."

"Yes Sheriff." Caroline said rolling her eyes at her mother's back as she walked out of her room.

Well, _technically_ I didn't lie, Caroline thought to herself and tried to fall asleep again. It was impossible though. She twisted and turned some more, then gave up and her mind wandered to the incident at the café the night before.

"Fuck..." she groaned and put a pillow over her face.

"Can't I just die again?" She said dramatically, her voice muffled by the pillow.

Though that wasn't possible since she didn't really need to breathe anymore. She stayed like that in bed for who knows how long until she couldn't take it any longer. She was bored out of her mind and she needed breakfast. And a drink. So she sat up and hopped out of bed. She smelled like sex and blood from last night so she hurried to the shower, but not without passing the trash bin where she'd thrown the ruined Valentino piece. She huffed angrily at it then hurried to the bathroom to shower away the anger and shame the ruined piece of clothing brought to her.

Ten minutes later she was fully dressed, her hair and makeup perfect as ever. She'd applied a light makeup, wore her silky blonde hair straight and was dressed in white skinny jeans that hugged her hips and thighs perfectly, a black over sized T-shirt with a daringly low neckline just as she liked it and from her earlobes hung the big black lapis lazuli earrings she'd gotten a year ago in Ireland. It was nice to have something to swap that god awful ring with sometimes.

She was on her way to put on her black Louboutin pumps when she noticed a vampire's presence nearby, and it was getting closer. She turned off the music and smiled when she heard and felt the vampire go into her house.

"Not very smart breaking into the sheriff's house, don't you think?" she whispered from her room, knowing that the vampire currently seated in her kitchen could hear her loud and clear. She heard a chuckle and walked into the kitchen.

"Oh but I wouldn't call it 'breaking in' when the owner of the house loves it when I'm here. Your mother never complains when I help myself in." The vampire said smugly and winked.

"Fuck off Stefan." She said, smacking him in the back of his head as she walked to the fridge, though not without smiling. Stefan had acquired some sense of humor since she'd been away from town.

"Ouch!" he said, touching the back of his head.

"Do you want some blood? Breakfast? Booze?" She asked him, glad to have some company.

"Yeah sure." Stefan smiled and Caroline placed everything they needed and more on the table. "Seriously though Care," he said, knowing he was going to pay for this, but it was worth it. "Liz _has_ been more uptight than usual these last couple of months and I'm more than happy to help her loosen up."

"You're lucky I'm wearing white pants cause that's the only reason why I haven't stabbed you with this fork yet" she said, holding up the cutlery and glared at him.

"Easy tiger," he snickered. "I was just kidding."

"You better." She threatened, pointing at him with the fork. They looked at each other for a couple of seconds, then they both broke out in laughter.

"So what are you up to today?" she asked him, while pouring herself a glass of orange juice, spiking it with blood and vodka.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked confused, his eyebrows knitting together.

"What does it look like I'm doing? It's a San Francisco dumbass." She answered, playfully.

"With_ blood_ in it?"

"Yeah." She said as if it was the most natural thing in the world. "It's better like this. I'm not really into drinking the bag stuff, it doesn't taste as good as it does live, so I blend it with food and drinks so it'll taste better."

"Okay…" Stefan said and put his brood face on. He was a bit bemused. He'd never thought of blood in such a liberal way. He'd always thought of it as a something vital, something that he had to drink, otherwise he'd die. Even though he'd started drinking human blood again, and could control it, he always just drank it fast so that he'd be done with it. Of course he knew drinking it fresh from the source was much better, but he'd never thought of blood in such a liberal manner as Caroline seemed to do.

"Stop that!" She scowled him when she saw hom brooding. "It's not even ten a.m. on a Saturday. It's happy time, so here drink one of Caroline's famous San Franciscos and put your Saturday face on!"

"Okay okay I'll stop." he said, rolling his eyes at her, though a smile crept across his lips as he watched her blend the drink for him. She was still the same Caroline in there, he thought. She still wanted everyone she cared for to be happy, though now she seemed to be way more selective concerning which ones she cared about.

"Thank you." Stefan said skeptically as she handed him the drink.

"You're welcome." Caroline filled a bowl with cereal. "Now you didn't answer my question, what are your plans for this_ fantastic_ Saturday in this _fabulous_ little town?" She asked him widening her eyes as she emphasized the words 'fantastic' and 'fabulous' with faked optimism.

"Well for starters I was planning on continuing the 20 questions game with you," Stefan grinned and took a sip on his drink, "and _shit_ Caroline!" He shouted and watched her with wide eyes. Caroline was really lost now. Was he mad at her? What had she done wrong?

"This is the best fucking thing I've tasted in _years._" Stefan groaned and took another sip. The perplexed look on Caroline's face disappeared and was soon replaced by a smirk.

"Told you it was better than the plain bag shit." She said smugly. "Now that was only a simple San Francisco, just wait until you've tried it on food, or with other drinks. I went to a bartender school in Spain you know."

"Wow, this is awesome Caroline." Stefan said. "My face doesn't even change! And it's easier to stop than when I drink pure blood."

"Well great then! Maybe you could start spiking human food and drinks with blood to make it easier to control." She cheered, but didn't give him the time to answer. "Now back to the 20 questions! We shouldn't do it with shots right now though, I'm actually not planning on getting drunk until tonight, but we're still doing the dares if someone doesn't want to answer a question. Okay?"

"Yep." Stefan said, taking a bite of an apple.

"Still a rhetorical question stupid!" she scolded. "Gosh Stefan, didn't you learn anything the last time? I decide the rules." Caroline said with a serious face. Stefan almost laughed but he knew what was best for him so he shut up and nodded.

"Okay so I begin." She smiled broadly.

"Of course your majesty."

"So," Caroline started, wanting to know why Stefan joked about other women, when last time she was in town his head was so far up Elena's ass he could barely see other women. Poor guy. "what's up with you and Elena?"

"Not much is up in that department." Stefan gave her a lopsided smile. Caroline knew it would happen sooner or later. Elena had been kind of spoiled her whole life. She always wanted what she couldn't get. She wanted tension and she loved the chase. She'd probably tired of Stefan and moved on to the older, more dangerous Salvatore brother. Even though Caroline hated Damon's guts that thought made her pissed. The sad part was that she didn't even know why the thought of Damon and Elena made her angry. Maybe it was some old competitive habit that sprung back to life in her head. She'd always felt she had to compete with Elena to make people notice her too.

Stefan saw the range of emotions that crossed Caroline's face and felt the need to explain to her.

"We ended it only a few days after you had disappeared actually, when we had solved everything with the Originals. It just wasn't enough."

"What do you mean 'not enough'? Don't bullshit me Stefan." She said sternly. "What did the bitch do? And this doesn't count as another question!"

"She just needed time to figure out which one of us she wanted." He said calmly.

"Ie she pulled a Katherine." Caroline sighed.

"Well not exactly. She just-"

"liked to have the cake and eat it too. Like Katherine." Caroline interrupted him baldly. Now she had even more reasons to be pissed at Elena. Both for treating Stefan - who'd always treated her like a fucking princess – like a piece of shit _and_ for taking Damon.

"She's a hobag Stefan, way out of your league. You should make an upgrade in the girlfriend department, like you did with your stupid car." She smiled, trying to lighten it up a bit.

Stefan covered his amused grin by taking another gulp of the blood drink.

"So, about Elena. Here's my question." He said, wanting to change the subject. "I heard what happened at the Grill when she walked up to you yesterday. What did you do?"

"Who told you this?" Caroline asked surprised that someone had seen it and told Stefan.

"Damon."

_What?_ Why would he tell him that? Thought Caroline. Well what do you know, apparently Damon was more talkative around Stefan than he used to be when she was around.

"Un-fucking-believable." She muttered. "He probably didn't tell you the whole story though."

"Actually I think he did. He said Elena came up to you, and I quote 'bitched around' a bit, you got mad and was about to attack her and then you just stopped."

"Yeah, what about it?" Caroline asked, trying to sound innocent.

"It's not just that. He said he could feel your rage from across the room, he thought you were going to lose control and massacre the whole restaurant. Then it just disappeared and he felt some kind of power, pure power, and he thought it was Bonnie doing some spell, but it was you." Stefan explained. "So answer the question, what did you do?"

Caroline wasn't really the talkative type anymore, and if it was anybody but Stefan she wouldn't have answered, but she liked him. He was her only friend here and she felt that she could trust him.

"It's like this energy thing you know." she started, not really knowing how to explain it. "You can't create or destroy energy, but you can convert it to something else, another kind of energy. That's what I do with my anger. I push it into a tiny little ball inside of me so I can control it. And when it's tiny enough – if I can compress it that much – the energy will take a new form." Caroline said and took a sip of her coffee. "It's a physics law really, kinda logical if you think about it."

Stefan had graduated physics in college in the nineties, he knew all about the law of conservation of energy, and when she explained it, it all seemed so logical. It was brilliant! Caroline had only been a vampire for three years and she already possessed talents he himself in his 150 years as a creature of the night hadn't mastered. Would this girl ever cease to amaze him?

"Caroline that's amazing! I've never heard about someone practicing it within themselves but it's incredibly clever." He said with big eyes.

"I know, it was Oliver who taught me." She smiled, not wanting to take credit. "I'm not really strong enough to do it that often though, I'm too young."

Stefan could tell that Caroline was vero fond of this Oliver guy. He wondered just_ how_ fond of him Caroline was. He also wondered if he'd ever get to meet this Oliver.

If only he'd knew...

* * *

Damon woke up way too early by something tickling his shoulder. He opened his eyes and lifted his head to see what was bothering his sleep, only to see a blonde tousle of hair attached to a long-legged woman lying beside him on his blood stained sheets.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" he groaned and let his head fall back on the pillow, remembering his bourbon-hazed hunt after something blonde, pale and long-legged to bring home the other night.

He felt a hand with long red finger nails scrape against his chest as the woman pushed the hair away from her face, in which her makeup had been smudged, and whispered with a well-rehearsed sultry voice. "Oh nothing _at all_ is wrong with you honey." Then she deliberately let the sheet fall, showing off her breast, and let her hand wander further down his abdomen.

Damon slapped her hand away before she got to the good stuff.

"Don't ever call me 'honey' again." He warned with a cold voice, not even looking at her while he got up and put his jeans on. The blonde woman sat up on the bed, covering herself with the sheets, with an insulted frown on her face.

In the blink of an eye he had her out of his bed and in the hallway, buck naked, put her discarded clothes in her arms and pushed her towards the front door.

She looked bewildered and a very much embarrassed by her nakedness but Damon didn't care, he just wanted her out of there.

"Go home." He said, not even bothering to compel her to forget or heal her wounds. "Put your clothes on and go home." He compelled her and walked away from the discarded-looking naked woman in his hallway.

Damon had just thrown away the blood stained sheets when Liz barged into the boarding house living room.

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" he asked her, but the sheriff had other things on her mind. She rushed to Damon, stopped only a foot away from him and stared him right in the eye. If looks could kill he'd be dead by now.

"Don't you_ ever_ touch my daughter again or I swear to god I will drown you in vervain." Damon almost laughed at her threatening to drown him in vervain, it was funny because that sounded exactly like something her daughter would say. Then he remembered what she'd said and his brows knit together in confusion.

"_What?"_

"Don't play dumb with me, I saw the blood and the knife in my kitchen. Caroline told me!"

What? Damon thought again, then realized that Caroline must have lied to her mother. That sneaky little fucker, he thought, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"And exactly _what_ did she tell you Liz?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"There was blood all over my kitchen floor Damon! You attacked her!"

"Did I now?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Liz looked at him with a bemused expression, she didn't know what he was trying to do.

"Did she tell you _why_ I supposedly attacked her?" he asked, turning his back on her to go fix himself a drink. Liz opened her mouth to say something but couldn't get anything out. Because no, Caroline hadn't really said anything about it. When Damon had poured himself a glass of bourbon he met the sheriff's eyes again and smirked. He wasn't even ashamed of being assaulted by Vampire Barbie because he knew she was going to be in trouble for lying to her mother. He stalked closer to his friend and council associate.

"I don't suppose Blondie told you about the part when _she_ stabbed _me_ with the knife?" Liz's eyes widened.

"Didn't think so." He said, throwing back the last of his bourbon, putting the glass on the table, and left her alone in the living room.

* * *

"Why blood red?" Stefan asked her and pointed with his thump towards the parking lot through the big windows behind him.

"Well duh?" Caroline lifted a perfectly trimmed eyebrow at him as if he was stupid. "It fits my character." She said, taking a sip of her red wine and Stefan snickered.

They had spent the whole day together and Stefan had once again had a great time with her. They'd driven to Richmond to shop since Caroline implied it was absolutely vital. She had even gotten Stefan to try a couple of items, and surprisingly to him, they looked good on him. So of course she bought them to him. Surprisingly to _Caroline _there had been no problem at all getting Stefan to go into all the shoe stores with her. She'd laughed her ass of when she found out that unlike all the other men on the planet, Stefan_ liked_ women's shoes. He liked it _a lot_.

When they were going home to Mystic Falls again Caroline thought that the car was too stuffed with shopping bags so she demanded they'd go to a car dealership. Stefan knew not to disagree with her so he drove them to the closest one and an hour later they were on their way home. Stefan in his silver Volvo and Caroline in her new dark red Audi R8. He didn't know how she'd come across so much money but he almost wasn't surprised that she had. He had started to believe that Caroline could do anything and everything.

"When did you last have sex?" Caroline smirked. They had continued the 20 questions game all day and Stefan wasn't really surprised by her bluntness anymore.

"Three months ago." He answered sincerely and raised the wine glass to his mouth.

"Three months?!" Caroline gasped. "Om my _god_, how the hell are you not in total massacre mode right now? Haven't your testicles exploded yet?" She almost shrieked. Though she really was concerned about him because vampire hormones was _not_ something to be taken lightly. It wasn't just blood that they craved.

She didn't give him time to answer before she got an idea.

"I need to find you someone to sleep with."

"Caroline, I don't need you to help me with my sex life-" he started but she interrupted him.

"Shut up Stefan, you haven't got laid in three fucking months – you obviously do." She said, dead serious. "If I would be abstinent for that long I would've eaten an entire city already!" She exclaimed. "And probably raped them afterwards."

Stefan laughed for what felt like the hundredth time that day and looked at Caroline who still looked aghast and it was so funny he had to laugh again. He didn't want her to get him some mindless one night stand, but he knew it was pointless to argue with her so he didn't.

"Alright alright your majesty, is there anything else you need?" he said ironically.

"Yeah I need a cigarette or ten so I can calm down. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." She said and walked out of the Grill. She lit up and went to the parking lot to admire her new car, but stopped by the window when she saw someone approach Stefan. It was Bonnie.

Caroline watched their conversation and noticed that the petite little witch she'd known when she left town two years ago had changed a lot. Bonnie was still petite but her body had developed into a woman's. She was curvy, her hair was shorter, cut into a long page, and her caramel skin was almost glowing with power and life.

Just then Stefan stretched out and touched Bonnie's shoulder and Caroline couldn't resist eavesdropping.

"Take a seat." He told Bonnie and she sat down. Caroline thought Stefan's hand stayed awfully long on the witches bare back before he withdrew it.

"Okay." Bonnie said coyly. "But not for long. Her energy is very strong, I can feel that she doesn't want to see me right now. I should probably go."

"No, you can stay." Stefan said touching her back again – what was it with all the touching? He didn't touch Caroline that much.

"If you just talk to her and-"

"No it's okay Stefan." Bonnie smiled and put a hand on his shoulder and Stefan looked a bit too pleased with that. "I want to meet her, but she's not ready. I can feel it. She knows how to find me when she wants to talk to me."

"Okay." He said and the witch stood up and started walking towards the door. "I'll see you at Klaus's party tomorrow then." He called and Bonnie turned around and gave him one of her mysterious smiles. "Yeah."

Then she turned around again and Caroline saw Stefan watching Bonnie's ass all the way out.

"Well look at that." Caroline said to herself and took a last puff, threw the cigarette butt on the ground and stepped on it. "This is going to be fun." She grinned and walked towards the doors.

* * *

"So I guess we won't need to look for someone for you to sleep with anymore." Caroline whispered in Stefan's ear from behind, startling him.

"What?" He asked her looking baffled.

"Oh you know _what._" Caroline smirked.

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked, frowning.

"I mean that we don't have to look anymore, cause you want Bonnie!" She said grinning at him.

"What? No! We're just friends!" Stefan tried to defend himself as Caroline opened another bottle of wine.

"Don't bullshit me Stefan, you're the worst liar I've ever met." She said calmly, applying some more of the dark red lipstick she'd bought earlier that matched her new car.

"But-"

"This discussion is over." She said and poured some more red wine in their glasses. "And so is the game break, so let's get back on track shall we?"

Stefan sighed, he knew it was hopeless to argue. Either way he didn't want to discuss his little crush on his ex girlfriend's best friend so he was happy to change subject. He nodded since he knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Good. So for how long have you wanted to fuck Bonnie?" Caroline sneered.

"Caroline!" Stefan groaned.

"Just answer the question and be done with it darling." She winked at him.

"I don't know, a couple of months or something." Stefan answered sourly, taking a big gulp of his wine and threw his friend a dirty glare.

"I knew it! This is _so_-"

"Next question!" Stefan said quickly, cutting her off mid-sentence. "When was the last time _you_ had sex?" he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Last night." She told him and drank. "So I'm gonna be the best friend in the world and let the Bonnie-thing go." She said and Stefan let out a relieved breath. "At least until tomorrow." She added and Stefan cursed under his breath.

"What's the worst thing you've ever done?" It was typically Caroline to ask such a question. She was head-on and didn't do anything half-heartedly. Stefan wasn't uncomfortable though.

"Apart from all the peoples' lives I've taken and destroyed, the worst thing I've ever done was when I forced my brother to turn against his will."

"Well I can agree with you on that one." Caroline said, trying to lighten up the mood. "Everybody's lives would've been _so_ much better if you'd just let him die. You know actually, I think you've done the biggest sin of them all Stef. You've condemned the world by giving your asshole of a brother eternal life."

Stefan laughed at her because partly, she was right. His brother was a trouble maker, but he also had a good side. And Stefan had seen a lot more of the good Damon the last few years.

"Yeah, but to be honest, I'm glad I did it. It's the worst thing I've ever done but it is also the best thing. I couldn't imagine living for an eternity without Damon."

Caroline didn't say anything. She was a bit stunned, a part of her wanted to know if Damon and Stefan were friends now. Even though she hated Damon she would be happy for Stefan if the two Salvatore brothers were friends again, but she'd never admit that so she didn't ask.

"That makes sense." She said with a tight smile, trying to put an end to all the talking about Damon, but to no avail.

"So regarding my brother," Stefan started and Caroline sighed. How was it that even when he wasn't there, Damon always got under her skin? Well, whatever Stefan asked, she could always just chose not to answer.

"What happened to him yesterday before we had our mattina celebrazione?" Stefan asked with a cheeky smile that revealed that he knew exactly what had happened. Caroline thought back to the scene in her kitchen the other day and couldn't resist smiling to smirking.

"Let's just say he got a taste of his own medicine." Caroline said smugly.

And speaking of the devil, there he was, walking into the Grill.

"Fuck." Caroline said under her breath. She'd been having a great time and now he had to come ruin everything like always. He was all dressed in black, his raven hair was falling into those piercing blue eyes and Caroline hated him. She hated him for being an ass to her three years ago, she hated him for ruining her Valentino jumpsuit and most of all she hated him for being able to trick her the other night. And why does he always look like he's gonna be on the cover of the fucking GQ? She thought to herself and turned her head towards the wall so she didn't have to see him.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost jumped up from her seat when she heard his voice in her ear.

"We meet again Barbie."

* * *

_Tell me what you think! _

_Did I over do it with Stefans character? Was it too cliché? Tell me!_

_I know that I'm taking a risk giving Stefans character more of an edge and making him less of a martyr but I think he's much more fun like this. I hate the sad and depressed thing Stefan has going on in the series and I hate the fact that he never fucking laughs. So I'm making his life more fun in this story! He deserves it!_

_Oh, and I'm guessing you've all figured out now that Stefan and Caroline's only friends (for now ;) What du you think about that?_

_See you soon, I'm already working on the next chapter!_


	8. I've Missed Your Smart Mouth

_Thank you all for the reviews on the last chapters, you've been very helpful. All the reviews and follows and favorites has given me so much inspiration!_

_Big hugs to all of you!_

_(Btw! I'm sorry that I happened to update the same chapter like three times last week, it wasn't on purpose, promise.)_

* * *

**8. I've Missed Your Smart Mouth**

"Should we try to be civilized this time Blondie?" Damon said, suddenly leaning casually on one arm against Stefan's seat. "I mean, third time's a charm." He chipped with fake optimism, reminding Caroline about the night before. He knew she would be pissed when he brought that up.

Caroline literally wanted to punch that smirk off of his stupid, albeit beautiful, face but she didn't want to deal with the consequences, considering the Grill was full of people. That and it was freaking Saturday, and Saturday was Caroline's day _off_. But she wouldn't let Damon know how much he was affecting her that easily.

"Can't I get a rest from him for one damn day?" she sighed, refusing to look at him. She wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Stefan sat back and prepared for the show he'd missed the last few times Caroline and Damon had… collided. He didn't answer Caroline's question because a) he didn't even know if she was talking to him or to herself, and b) it could be another rhetorical question, so he kept quiet.

Damon was a bit disappointed that she didn't even look at him, but continued in his quest to provoke her. Though he totally repressed the fact that she was right. Every time they'd met the last couple of days it had been _him_ who had searched out _her_.

"Trust me princess, if it wasn't for my dense little brother that you seem to have bewitched, I wouldn't be in your undeserving presence. There's something urgent that needs to be discussed." He quipped while inspecting his nails as if she didn't deserve to be looked at. Caroline tried not to be affected by this but she couldn't help herself. She tried to come up with some jeering reply like she always did but her mind was blank.

"Fuck you Damon." She said acidly, trying to end the conversation so that she wouldn't break something or accidentally _eat_ someone.

"Wouldn't you like that Blondie?" he asked scornfully, one eyebrow raised.

Caroline snorted and finally raised her chin like a stubborn child and met his cerulean eyes. "I'd rather take a swim in a tank of vervain."

"Been there, done that." Stefan, squeezed in and almost shuddered as he though back to the time he'd been trapped in the well in the old Lockwood property.

"Me too." Caroline said as she stood up from the booth and took her keys and purse from the table. "And trust me it's thousand times better than sex with Damon."

She was lying of course. Because even though she'd tried to repress all the memories from her time as Damons chew toy, spy and slave she hadn't been able to forget the sex. Even though he had been all dominating and scary it hat been mind blowing. Though she would _never_ admit that.

Stefan started laughing and Damon did not look happy. He was just about to reply with some snarky comment when Caroline spoke up again.

"Well it was fun while it lasted, but I have an important matter to attend. See you tomorrow Stef." Caroline said, successfully ignoring Damon. Stefan had no idea that they were supposed to meet the next day but since it was Caroline, he didn't have a choice in the matter, and he didn't mind. Then she turned on her heels and sped out of the Grill with vampire speed. Though Damon, with his enhanced vampire vision, still got a good look at her ass. Couldn't she be _fat_ or have a hunchback or something? Damon grumbled to himself, thinking it would be _a lot_ easier to detest her if she was ugly.

Groaning he sat down in the seat Caroline had occupied earlier and reached for the bottle and his brother's glass. He'd _never _take Barbie's glass, even though it was closer to him.

"How in the hell is it possible that this new version of her is _worse_ than the old one?" He complained to his brother and gulped down the last of the wine before refilling the glass. "And why the fuck do you spend so much time with her?"

"I like her." Stefan answered and smiled. "I've always liked her. She's actually really fun. I think you'd like her to if you two just stopped fighting." Damon glared at his brother.

"Well thank you for the wise words Gandhi. I think my soul came back to me and my life is complete." He muttered.

Stefan just laughed at his brother. "Okay Edward Cullen, now tell me what you needed to discuss."

"Oh that." Damon raised his hand to get the bartenders attention and held out two fingers, not even needing to say what kind of beverage he wanted. The bartender knew. "I just made that up to make the blonde plague to go away. I thought we could get hammered and I could complain to you about Elena and this stupid day." He said with a smile that was anything but happy.

* * *

Darkness had fallen over Mystic Falls when Caroline's blood red Audi pulled up beside the illuminated fountain in the driveway in front of the impressive mansion. The sound of her heels echoed loudly against the ground as she walked down the cobbled aisle that led to the massive double doors. The appearance of the mansion and its surroundings had improved since the last time she'd been there she noticed and sighed. She wasn't surprised.

When she reached the huge wooden doors she gave it three light knocks, knowing that the residents of the house would hear it, and stood back. A minute later the doors opened, slowly letting the light from inside seep out and uncover more and more of Caroline.

"Long time no seen Miss Forbes."

"_Far_ too long time in my opinion." Caroline smirked, one hand on her hip.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" The handsome vampire asked, grinning like the cat that ate the canary.

"Oh, shut up with your formalities Nick!" Caroline said and entered the house, though was pulled back by a sharp grip around her wrist and suddenly found herself falling into a strong set of arms.

"I've _missed _your smart mouth, love." Klaus whispered with his sharp British accent in her ear and kissed her on the cheek.

"Missed you too darling." Caroline smiled and straightened up. "Now let's go inside before the food gets cold." She winked. Then she whistled and two confused looking girls came up from behind a big set of bushes in the garden. Klaus sighed and chuckled, since he too was a sucker for dramatic entrances.

"You and your dramatics." He said, putting a hand on the small of her back to lead her inside the Mikaelson mansion.

"Speaking of, I heard about a certain party that would be held here tomorrow..."

"Yes, I assumed that you would come running when you found out about that." Klaus grinned knowingly and closed the doors behind them.

* * *

_What will happen now? Is Damon and Stefan friends? Is Caroline with Klaus? Did they become close before Caroline left town two years ago? What do you think? _


End file.
